


Interstitials

by Baamon5evr



Series: 14 Days of Samsteve [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam is a Saint, especially for putting up with Steve, literally one mention, mention of past unrequited stucky, mentions of past steggy, sharon is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: All Steve really wants to do is be with Sam but things keep getting in the way.AKA a series of missing/extended scenes of established!samsteve in 'Civil War'.





	

Steve sat by the desk in his and Sam’s room, staring at the MSNBC news story questioning whether the Avengers should be facing indictment for what happened in Lagos. Footage from the incident showed the building on fire along with the authorities working to put it out and save who they could.

“11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred.” The reporter said.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, walking into the room fresh from a shower.

“This is what the general public thinks of us.” Steve replied as Sam came to stand next to him watching the footage of King T’Chaka in a press conference.

“Our people’s blood is spilled on foreign soil, not only because of the actions of criminals but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them.” Steve sighed as he listened to King T’Chaka’s words.

“Steve.” Sam said, coming around to turn the television off before sitting on the edge of the desk in front of him.

“Beyond being self-deprecating, you’re not accomplishing anything right now. You’ve watched all of this a hundred times. We can sit here and keep thinking about what we could’ve done differently but it’s already done.” Steve let out a frustrated breath.

“I know that, Sam. I do but I can’t not think about it. I should’ve clocked that bomb vest, I should’ve seen that all of it was a trap. But then Rumlow…”

“But then Rumlow mentioned Bucky and everything else was white noise.” Sam finished.

“And people died.” Steve added, looking down as a feeling of shame rose up in him.

“Yeah.” Steve watched as a wealth of emotion passed over Sam's face as he looked away from Steve, turning his face into his own shoulder contemplatively. Sam chuckled humorlessly to himself and stared blankly over Steve’s shoulder, not meeting his eyes, before pushing himself off the desk to walk away. Steve wasn't sure how to read all of that but he grabbed Sam's wrist to stop him.

“Don’t. Don't go.” He asked lowly. He could see from the tension in his shoulders that Sam wasn’t pleased at this topic of conversation but he leaned back against the desk rather than leaving. Sam was quiet for a moment before speaking.

“I was upset when we first came back from the mission in Lagos. I was mad because you almost died _again_. And it was related to Bucky _again_. You know, when we decided to put the search aside and focus on the Avengers, I was happy with that decision. I thought at least we’d be fighting for the good of the people, for the world at large. I wouldn’t have to be mad at him when he probably doesn’t deserve it just because I'm afraid of what might happen to you.” Sam said.

Steve nodded his head. He had long accepted that Sam’s feelings for Bucky veered towards the negative and it was mostly due to Steve’s own reckless actions rather than any fault of Bucky’s (though the fact that he tried to kill him twice, broke his wings and intentionally led them on a cat-and-mouse chase for months didn’t hurt the animosity). Steve grabbed his hand in a loving but tight grip.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not white noise. If something had happened to you—”

“I was nowhere near the blast, it was you who almost died. If you had… I mean if…”

“It won’t.”

“You don’t know that. That’s the thing. We don’t know what’s going to happen. Watching these news outlets question the Avengers’ existence over and over again, it’s got me thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Us. Time. I’m no spring chicken, Steve. The world of super-powered people is quickly filling up. There are people like Wanda and Vision who could probably have their own teams or become Avengers eventually. I mean, what about that Carol woman Fury was talking about? You can tell she’s a leader just by looking at her resume. She could… she could be captain of this shitshow if she wants it.” Sam said.

“You saying you want to retire?”

“Maybe retire is not the right word. Settle down, slow down, make actual plans for the future, I don’t know.” Steve thought of the ring he bought some time ago. It was sitting innocuously in a false part of the bedside table. He'd been trying to figure out the perfect time to ask Sam for more than a month now and it never seemed to come around. He would either get too afraid to ask or something else would come up. If they were retired or settled down, whichever way you wanted to look at it, he could ask Sam to marry him. They could move somewhere else, get a house, regular jobs, maybe kids and a dog. Sam had always wanted a dog. He must’ve taken Steve’s silence the wrong way.

“It’s just a thought. It’s not something I’m saying needs to happen. Just throwing an idea out there.” Sam rushed to say, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

“But you want it?” Sam opened his mouth to answer when they heard another news report coming from Wanda’s room specifically attacking her.

“You should go talk to her. She’s been having a hard time with this. The anniversary of Sokovia’s coming up and now everything with Lagos… you should go talk to her.” Sam leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek before quickly leaving the room. Steve shook his head as he watched Sam retreat, the idea of retiring playing on a loop in his head. He hadn't considered it before but he was growing tired of the media circus the Avengers was becoming. He wouldn't mind settling down with Sam. He sighed before pushing his musings away and walking in the direction of Wanda’s room.

**~*~*~**

“Steve?” He heard from above him as he sat on the stairs trying to hold back tears and failing. He probably looked like a mess but he still tried in vain to wipe his face clean and look normal as Sam came down the stairs and stood in front of him, looking down at him inquiringly.

“I’m not Rhodey’s biggest fan right now either but I didn’t think his little barb was that bad.” Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood. Steve stared down at his feet, glaring at the grey paint on the stairs that was chipping ever so slightly.

“What is it?” Sam asked. Steve sniffled before looking up at him.

“Kevin texted me just now. Peggy is dead. Gone in her sleep.”

“What?” Sam asked incredulously. Steve nodded, rubbing his palm against his eye to stop the tears from falling.

“Oh Steve, I’m sorry.” Sam walked towards him to hug him but Steve waved him off.

“It’s fine. I mean it’s not _fine_ but it’s expected. That's what's supposed to happen. You grow old and you die. But she had a good life: husband and children, a hard-fought career she was proud of. It's... it's fine.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. The air rattled in his chest in a way he hadn't felt in some time and didn’t really do much to calm him down but he had to push through it.

“We should get back upstairs and talk about the Accords. Maybe I can convince Nat to rethink this.”

“No, no, no. You’re done. I’ll tell them we’ve gotta pick this up another time.”

“There is no other time. The UN is meeting in Vienna in three days. If the Accords pass, they can control the Avengers. They can control Wanda. The only country she's ever been a citizen of doesn't exist anymore. She doesn’t have a voice here. She needs someone fighting for her right now. I can’t take a day off.” Steve protested.

“We’ve survived worse than this and so has Wanda, we’ll get through the Accords too. You gotta think about yourself right now.” Sam sat down next to him, his leg pressed up against Steve’s. He placed a gentle hand on Steve’s cheek and turned his head so he was looking at him.

“You never have to hide from me, you know that.” Sam reassured him.

“I'm not hiding, I'm... I...” Steve choked off into a sob and before he knew it he was crying in earnest. Sam pulled him in, holding him tightly and rubbing his hand up and down his back comfortingly.

“I’ll go with you to the funeral. I’ll take care of the suits and the plane tickets. I’ll talk to everyone and explain to them we’ll be gone. I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.” Steve nodded against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, drawing what comfort he could from him. He felt like a part of his heart had fallen away and died along with Peggy.

**~*~*~**

Peggy’s funeral wasn’t easy, there was no way it could be easy but Sam had taken control since he found Steve in the stairwell barely keeping it together. He stayed by Steve’s side the whole time, holding his hand as they sat in the front pew and offered what comfort he could.

The funeral was over now and everyone had cleared out, the casket brought to the hearse where Peggy would be driven to the cemetery and buried. Steve declined to attend the burial, he couldn’t see her be put in the ground. A number of people decided to skip that part as well, including Sharon who indicated she was heading back to the hotel where they were all staying.

Sam got up once everyone was gone and walked over to the picture of Peggy near the pulpit.

“She was a stunner, huh? And basically amazing in every way. Don't know what she was thinking messing around with a meathead like you." Sam said, looking back at Steve with a small smile.

"Yeah. Me either. I just know how to pick 'em, I guess." Steve replied with a shrug.

“What can I say? We have generous enough hearts to throw you a bone despite how emotionally stunted you are.” Steve snorted lightly, shaking his head.

“Well, I never did have to wonder why she liked you.” He said, getting up from the pew.

“She did?” Sam asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Mm-hmm. She wished you were around 50 years back so she could train you to be a spy herself like she did Nick.” Sam adopted a pleased look on his face then.

“I can’t say I’d wish the same thing, I’m glad to not have been around 50 years ago, but that sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Steve replied. He didn't want to entertain those fanciful thoughts for too long.

“Anyway, I’m going to head off to the hotel and talk to Sharon. Give her my condolences for her aunt in person.” Sam told him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Go easy on her. She’s grieving.” Steve advised.

“I won’t mention her lying… yet. I’ll give her a grace period. A month, I think that’s fair.” Sam replied.

“Okay.” Steve said around a chuckle. Sam approached him then and rubbed a hand down his arm.

“If you need me—”

“I’ll call you. Thank you for being here, I know you didn’t know her very well.”

“I’m here for you. You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“No, I do.” Sam leaned up and kissed him on the forehead before nodding behind him. Steve glanced behind him where Natasha was walking down the aisle towards them.

“If I’m going easy on Sharon, go easy on her.” Steve nodded as Sam walked around him. Their hands lingered on each other’s before he continued down the aisle, greeting Natasha on his way. The pair stood silent for a moment, staring at Peggy’s picture.

“When I came out of the ice I thought I was alone. Then I found out that she was alive and I was just lucky to have her.”

“She had you back too.” Steve sighed wistfully looking at the photo before turning to Natasha with a composed face.

“Who else signed it?”

“Tony, Rhodey, Vision.”

“Clint?”

“Says he's retired.”

“Wanda?”

“TBD.” Steve nodded before looking at her questioningly.

“I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There is plenty of room on the jet. I was thinking that you could propose to Sam there. You could take pictures in front of the Belvedere Palace, take a trip to the Volks opera, have dinner at a nice restaurant and then propose. That sounds nice, right?” Steve stared at her without saying anything.

“What I’m saying is just because signing is the path of least resistance doesn’t mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“What are we giving up to do it?” Natasha opened and then closed her mouth, choosing not to answer.

“I’m sorry Nat. It sounds like a nice plan. Maybe one day I will take Sam to Vienna but not like this. I can’t sign it.”

“I know.” She answered.

“Then why are you here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone. I know you have Sam but I want you to know the Accords don’t mean I don’t care about you or that I’m not still your friend.” That was probably the most heartfelt thing she had ever said to him. He accepted her hug and closed his eyes, willing the image of Sam smiling brilliantly at an opera show in Austria out of his mind. He had to believe he was making the right decision here.

**~*~*~**

Steve walked towards the elevator, laughing along with Sharon as she told him stories about her and Peggy growing up. It was nice getting to reminisce with someone about her and not feel sad for once.

“I have to ask: back in DC when you were spying on me—”

“You mean when I was doing my job?”

“Did Peggy know?” Sharon shook her head in response.

"She had so many secrets already, I didn't want her to have one from you." Steve nodded. He wouldn't have been mad but it was nice to know he and Peggy were completely open with each other in the end.

"Oh, speaking of secrets, thanks for telling Nat about the ring." He said, chagrined. Sharon looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. She knew something was up and you weren’t telling her. She's overly persistent when she wants to be. She kept calling me in the middle of the night and my girlfriend wasn't pleased. I had to give her something to save my relationship. Nyla was starting to think I was cheating. I told Nat not to tell you I told her."

"I'm not really upset. She hasn't been teasing me at least so that's something. She’d be hounding me about when I was planning to propose otherwise."

"You mean you haven't asked him yet?"

"The timing never feels right." Steve explained.

"Come on, you’re not nervous, are you? He's gonna say yes. You could propose in the middle of a garbage heap and he'd say yes."

"Well, that would certainly be memorable. I don’t know how well his family would like that story. His brother barely tolerates me already."

"Ask him. There's no point in wasting time. Aunt Peggy would say the same thing. She always told me she wasted too much time with Uncle Daniel worrying about things that weren't as important. Don't do the same thing." Steve nodded at the sage advice before looking over at Sam as he called.

"You gotta see this."

**~*~*~**

Once they saw the explosion on the news they packed as quickly as they could, Sam remaining silent on the trip from London to Vienna. He picked out a café near the explosion and ordered a drink as Steve spoke to Natasha on the phone. He was sipping on an iced latte in a secluded corner of the café when Steve returned.

"Did she tell you we should let it go?" Sam asked, the first thing he said in a while. Steve didn't answer.

"She might have a point."

"Sam, we can't leave this to chance.” Steve replied.

“Is that what we’d be doing?”

“We gave up the search on him and now he might've blown up at UN meeting. I need to go after him. He’d do this for me. He'll listen to me." Sam leaned in closer so their conversation wasn’t overheard.

"This isn't 1945. You two aren't best buddies living in your apartment anymore. You aren't a scrawny kid in Brooklyn harboring some unrequited crush anymore... I hope. The king of Wakanda is dead and that is clearly Barnes’ face on those security tapes."

"Sam, come on. You know I don't feel that way about him anymore. I’m with you."

“It might do both of us some good for you to remember that and consider all our options because the people who shoot at you usually wind at me too.”

“Which is why I think you should stay here."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"I'm serious. If worst comes to worst and Bucky isn’t stable enough to listen and he attacks, I don’t want you anywhere near him. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Just because I don’t agree with this crazy plan doesn’t mean I’m letting you go alone. But if Barnes tries anything, I can’t promise he makes it out of this unscathed.” Steve opened and closed his mouth. He knew that Sam’s attitude towards this was to protect Steve as much as it was to protect himself. Steve wished he could say the behavior was unwarranted but Bucky was dangerous, even if he hated admitting that to himself most days.

**~*~*~**

Steve found Sam in one of the debriefing rooms of the CIA headquarters in Berlin with Sharon.

“Receipt for your gear.” She explained, handing him a paper.

“Frisbee of justice? Bird costume?” He asked her indignantly.

“I didn’t type it up. Blame the squibs.” She replied defensively. They looked up as Steve walked into the room, his face betraying his irritation.

“Uh-oh, what now?” Sam asked as he sat down beside him.

“Tony.” He said by way of explanation.

“I could’ve guessed that easy enough. What’d he do?”

“He has Wanda held prisoner at the complex by Vision, all of our paperwork to have her naturalized has been destroyed and I’ve been officially stripped of my status as a Captain and an employee of the government.”

“Damn. What’s the good news?”

“Did you at least save money by switching your car insurance to Geico?” Sharon asked. Sam laughed lightly at her joke.

“I like you, Carter.”

“Thanks, I guess?” She replied.

“Seriously though, what is the good news?” Sam asked.

“The good news is nothing on your record has been touched yet.” Steve answered.

“Yet.” Sam repeated before reaching out to brush his fingers through Steve’s blonde locks.

“Sorry, baby.” Steve shrugged lightly in response. It wasn’t about a title, still it stung just a little bit. Especially considering the facts that because technically he, Natasha, Sam and Rhodey were employees of the United States government, they were the ones saddled with the paperwork and sitting through copious amounts of questioning and Senate hearings after Ultron even though they had nothing to do with his creation.

“To be fair, I’m not entirely sure you were a real Captain in the military. What were your qualifications again? It’s kind of like an athlete getting to keep a medal after winning via steroids, isn’t it?”

“Damn and he almost got away with it too.” Sharon groused.

“If it wasn’t for those pesky Accords.” Sam added. Steve chuckled to himself, giving the two a small smile of thanks for trying to cheer him up. He turned as sound suddenly filled the room, Sharon having turned on the monitor to the room where Bucky was getting a psych evaluation. He nodded gratefully towards her and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s hand before holding it to garner some semblance of strength as they watched Bucky on the screen.

**~*~*~**

The auto warehouse he had found himself in with Bucky was relatively small but it was hidden enough and Steve was able to avoid the helicopters and foot police searching for him and Bucky. Bucky didn’t show signs of waking anytime soon so Steve left him passed out on the floor and went to peek through the large doors. He was hoping he could spot someone familiar, preferably Sam or at least Sharon to see if she knew where he was. He didn’t see him when he climbed out of the elevator shaft. He was hoping he somehow made it to the ground level. They had bought burner phones in Vienna before they left to find Bucky and Steve’s somehow survived the splash in the water enough to still be functional. Steve had been calling him but Sam hadn’t answered him at all.

He paced around the dark, grey room. Sparing Bucky a glance ever so often from where he sat in a chair Steve secured him into at one point, his arm caught in an engine to minimize any damage he might do should he still be in Winter Soldier mode. He mumbled unintelligible but remained unconscious for the most part. Steve jumped as the burner suddenly started ringing in his hand.

“Sam?” He asked, answering after one ring, ignoring the way the phone sparked and electrocuted his fingers.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said on the other line, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Oh, thank God. Where are you?”

“A few blocks away from HQ. Hiding out in a café. You?”

“A warehouse with Bucky. I managed to stop him. The warehouse is next to a closed auto dealership, you can’t miss it. Can you get here?”

“I’ll try. If I can’t I’ll call you back.” Steve spent his time waiting for Sam on baited breath, jumping at every sound that passed by the warehouse.

“Steve?” He heard come from the front. He ran over to see Sam make his way into warehouse, closing the door securely behind him. He had the foresight to change his clothing before returning to the area. Steve sighed with relief, making a beeline for him and pulling him into his arms. Sam released a sharp breath at the embrace causing Steve to pull back and look at him with concern.

“It’s nothing, it’s just my back. Asshole threw me across a room into that supercell thing.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve told him remorsefully.

“For what?”

“You didn’t even want to go get Bucky in the first place. He could’ve killed you or broke your back or—”

“He didn’t but now, not only are we criminals but fugitives as well so no more half-assing this. We need a plan, a concrete plan and you can’t let your nostalgia cloud your judgement with him anymore. Barnes is your friend, he’s been through hell and none of what happened is fair or deserved. I know that. I have followed him with you for years and if I didn’t care about him even a little bit I wouldn’t have kept doing it. I think that makes me more qualified than anyone to tell you that he is dangerous. I haven’t asked you for anything but I’m asking you now. I need to know that you’re going to be clearheaded about whatever happens next. You can’t be Bucky’s Steve, I need you to be Captain America. We’re never going to get rid of the Accords if you can’t separate the two right now.”

Steve stared into Sam’s eyes. He could see that he was in Falcon mode, ready to take on whatever challenge was coming next. Sam had been nothing but objective the whole time. This was about protecting not only the Avengers but all superheroes from corrupt governmental control. The only time he’d deviated was for Steve’s sake and Steve deviated for Bucky, probably only deepening whatever animosity, however small, Sam harbored towards him. The least Steve could do was return the favor and be the leader Sam needed him to be. He steeled himself and nodded before his gaze softened on Sam.

“I love you.” Sam smiled in response before shrugging.

“Well, who else is going to tell you how it is?”

“You’ll keep me in check?” He asked.

“Always.” Sam agreed. Steve leaned his forehead against Sam’s, stroking his fingers over his cheek before the air was broken by a groan. They glanced towards where Bucky was as he started moving around and groaning in pain. The two nodded at one another before facing the man.

**~*~*~**

“I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car.” Sharon said as Steve walked over to her, the Bug sitting in the airport lot.

“I think Sam just wanted to find something as small as possible so he could stick Bucky in the back. I owe him so I didn’t say anything. Besides, It's low profile.” Steve explained.

“That’s good because this stuff tends to draw a crowd.” Sharon replied, popping the trunk which held all their gear.

“Now I owe you… again. Thank you, Sharon. I know you’re putting yourself on the line here. They're going to come looking for you.”

“I know. I already filled Nyla in, she’s somewhere safe. Aunt Peggy would think I’m doing the right thing.” Steve smiled a little sadly in response.

“Oh, I managed to acquire something else.” Steve looked at her curiously as she pulled something out of her pocket before his eyes widened.

“How did you get it?” He asked incredulously, taking the ring box from her.

“That’s classified. I just figured you might not be able to get to it and we spent way too long staring at rings for it not to find its place on Sam’s finger.” Steve smiled brightly at the other blonde before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you, Sharon. I gotta start making a list of all the ways I owe you.”

“I’ll come collect at some point.” They shared a laugh between them before she pressed a hand to his cheek.

“Ask him. I don’t know how much time you guys have left as free men. Before whatever happens happens, make sure you guys are good.” Steve nodded before grabbing the case with their gear and waving her off. She threw a wave back at Sam before getting into her car and driving off. He could hear the car open behind him and glanced back to see Sam approaching him.

“I have to stretch my legs or else his angst is going to choke me. Or I’m going to choke him. I haven’t decided.” Steve threw a look at the car where Bucky was sitting. He was visibly uncomfortable in the back and trying not to stare at them. Steve figured he could probably hear them too.

“We good?” Sam asked. Steve turned back to him and nodded to the safe in response. Sam looked inside and nodded.

“Sharon hooked us up. I might have to extend that grace period.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Steve replied sarcastically.

“I’m generous that way. What’s behind your back?” He asked. Steve didn’t notice he was holding the box behind him very obviously.

“Oh that? That’s a surprise.” He replied with a smile on his face. Sam gave him an interested smile before leaning into him.

“Really? For me?”

“Maybe.” Steve could feel Sam’s hand snaking behind him, trying to grab the box and Steve let him. Sam smiled at him triumphantly before looking down at what was in his hand. Steve watched his smile slowly ebb away and be replaced by shock.

“I’ve had it for a while. A few months. I’m surprised you didn’t find it.” Sam shook his head as if trying to clear away the shock.

“Are you going to open it?” Steve asked after a few more seconds of Sam staring at the white box. Sam glanced at him before opening it and gasping slightly. The ring was a Triton black tungsten ring with diamond inlay.

“Steve…”

“It was going to be really special. I was going to fly in that celebrity chef you really love, no Avengers stuff, no drama, just us. We were going to dance to your favorite Motown records and then I was going to ask. Or we could’ve gone to a Venetian opera, that would’ve been nice. Better than an airport parking lot but—”

“Steve, just ask me.” Sam interrupted. Steve chuckled before getting down on one knee. He grabbed one of Sam’s hands and looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Sam said excitedly, pulling Steve up and into a kiss. Steve removed the ring from the box and slipped it on to Sam’s finger.

“It looks perfect.” Steve commented before leaning in to kiss Sam again. He felt relief and joy with finally seeing the ring on Sam’s finger. Sam turned around towards Bucky in the car and pointed to his finger excitedly. Bucky smiled approvingly at the two before giving them the thumbs up. Steve wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, kissing him on the cheek.

“Let’s get down to the lot so we can meet Barton and Wanda, yeah?”

“We can do whatever you say.” Sam replied, a wide grin on his face.

“If I knew the ring would get me that I would’ve given it to you a lot sooner.”

~*~*~

Steve walked through the jet T’Challa had granted him the use of, along with help from two of the Dora Milaje, Tandi and Keama, to get the rest of the team to Wakanda. The two women were piloting the aircraft towards the African country while the team rested in the back. Steve pulled a blanket up over Scott as he laid stretched out in his seat, passed out. Clint nodded at him as he walked past, Wanda resting her head on his shoulder. They didn’t have time to figure out how to take the jacket off her without harming her at the Raft. All they had managed to do was turn the tracker off. She looked pale and dull, more dead than alive as she rested limply against Clint. She didn’t answer when questions were asked of her but they couldn’t do anything for her until they got to Wakanda.

“Hey, we’ll be there soon and then we can get this thing off you, I promise.” He reassured her.

Steve left Clint to care for her before slipping into the empty seat next to Sam. He was also half asleep and leaned into Steve when he felt his presence.

“You thirsty? I brought water.” He said. Sam took the water bottle and took a swig before nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder once more.

“How much longer ‘til we get there?”

“Four hours. You should get some sleep.”

“Mmm.” Sam agreed. They remained silent for a moment before Sam spoke again.

“They took my engagement ring.” He mumbled into his shirt.

“I tried to hide it. Didn’t work.” Steve kissed the top of Sam’s head comfortingly.

“It doesn’t matter as long as you’re alright.”

“It matters to me.”

“I’ll buy you another one.” Steve reached over and tilted Sam’s head up so he was looking at him.

“I’ll buy you ten more rings if it makes you happy.” Sam smiled at that.

“Corndog.”

“And hey, a wedding reception in Wakanda might not be that bad. We’re already in our honeymoon destination, right?”

“Yeah. I always kind of wanted to see Wakanda. Maybe if I just think of it like that, won’t be so bad.” Sam replied, leaning up to kiss him before resting against his shoulder again.

Steve had told Tony that he put his faith in people and so he couldn’t let them down. He didn’t plan on letting Sam down ever, they would put their faith in each other and whatever happened after that, it would happen with them together.


End file.
